Dodger & The Escort: Prologue
by RedHerringFF
Summary: An escort starts a relationship with Dodger (PressHeartToContinue).
_Authors Note: This story in no way relates to the prior story. So assume that:_

 _None of the events of the previous story occurred in this timeline._

 _The character (referred to in the 2nd person) is not the same person in this story as the previous one._

 _*Added extra "flashiness" to 2nd to last chapter 16 April 16 (Shoutout to AlexFromBristol for the idea)*_

* * *

You return home from work, grab a bottle of water out of the fridge and take a seat on the couch exhaling audibly as you take the weight off of your feet. After looking up at the ceiling for a few minutes to gather your thoughts you pick up your other phone off of the side table next to the couch you switch it on. After a couple of seconds, the phone lets out a bleep and you look at the display which notifies you that you had received a message earlier today. You hold the phone up to your ear listening to the message while taking another sip of water. After writing down the address for the job on a notepad you eat some food. You step into the shower and dress into a fresh set of clothes. You pick the notepad off of the side table and slide it into the inside pocket of your suit jacket. Stepping outside your apartment you lock the door behind you.

You climb into the front seat of your car and take a peek at the notepad typing the information into the sat nav. Looking at the route across LA you see that it goes past your regular flower shop. It always pays to treat new customers well. You turn the key in the ignition and set off on the journey across LA. You stop off at the flower shop around the corner and greet the owner, who at this point knows you from all of the times you have visited previously. The man behind the counter turned around and started bundling together some white roses for you as you pulled out your card to pay for them.  
"Your girlfriend must either be really angry at you for something or you are a great boyfriend for buying her roses so often ... Not that I am complaining regular business is great." the owner grins at you.  
You smile back. You pay for the flowers and head to the liquor store next door to pick up a bottle a wine. You place the flowers and wine in the front seat and head off to the address given to you.

You park up and walk up to the front door, with the roses and wine in hand. You wrap your knuckles on the front door. You tap your foot on the concrete lightly to relieve some of the apprehension you always have prior to meeting a new client. Hearing a light padding of bare feet approaching signaling the arrival of the client on the other side of the door. You hear the latch click. The door opens revealing a younger looking woman than you were expecting, most of your clients were older women, and to your surprise you recognized her. Smiling inwardly to yourself you do not believe how lucky you had been of all the escorts in the city (part time or otherwise) Dodger had read your description and picked you. You introduce yourself and hand her the flowers and wine. Dodger looked surprised obviously not expecting this level of effort.  
"Oh, thank you." She blushes a faint shade of pink, "My name is Brooke. Please come in." She gestures her arm behind her into her home.  
You shimmy past her in the hallway getting close to her for a brief moment but you continue past her further into her home. Dodger shuts the door with a click. You take a seat on the couch and she sits next to you wringing her hands in a nervous fashion.  
"I'm gonna assume this is your first time using an escort service Brooke?" you ask her as you lightly separate her hands and take them in yours to calm her nerves.  
"Um, yeah" she replies quietly.  
You now notice that her engagement ring is missing from her ring finger.  
"I guess the indent on your ring finger has something to do with you wanting an escort" you look into her eyes.  
She looks at you surprised by how perceptive you are. Her hand tensed in yours. She was obviously uncomfortable talking about this subject.  
"I'm not gonna pry in your business Brooke I'm here for your service." You say but you were obviously curious about what was going on between her and Sam.  
Dodger appreciatively smiles at you.  
"Right … So, what do you want me to do Brooke?" You ask her, "Seeing as you are paying me for my time."  
"Uhh … Honestly, I don't really know," she responded looking at you wide eyed as if asking what you would say silently.  
"How about we open the bottle of wine I brought with me and we have a chat for a bit and then when you are a bit more relaxed I'll do what I think you want. But feel free to tell me what to do or say if don't like something, remember, this is about you." You suggested before this became an endless cycle of Brooke being uncertain of what to do.  
Brooke gave a nod and went into the kitchen to find a corkscrew and some glasses for the wine.

After a couple of glasses of wine and some non-specific conversation, you felt Dodger was comfortable enough with you that you could start working with her so you started edging closer to her and she smiled as you did so. You brush a lock of hair away from her face and gently stroke her cheek before removing your hand. You trace a finger over her shoulder down her arm down to her fingertips, feeling the bare, goose-prickled skin of her forearms. You continue to work your hands down her body, kneeling in front of her as you go, until you reach her hip where you settle them for a while letting Dodger acclimatize to you touching her so intimately. Dodger's delicate hands reach into the back of your shirt collar feeling your trapezius muscles and then looping around to the front feeling your pecks. You look up at her and see she is biting her lip seductively. You stand up slowly and begin to unbutton your shirt and watch in awe as Dodger also stands and pulls her top over her head revealing her lacy white bra withholding her breasts. She continues by unzipping the fly of her jeans and facing the other way. She slowly slips down the jeans unveiling her perfect butt accented by tight fitting, panties.  
"Holy shit!" you exclaim without really realizing the words had left your mouth and your jaw almost hitting the floor.  
Dodger beamed a bright grin at you over her shoulder and laughed "I take it you like?" she asked without needing an answer.  
She walks up to you and once again feels your chest with the flat of her palm and then formed a cat-like claw and playfully scratched down it not painfully but enough to leave four red lines running down the top half of your torso.

You pull off your pants and fold them neatly over the back of a chair before picking Dodger up by the waist and planting her softly back onto the couch. You gently pull her legs apart by her knees and nestle your head between her thighs. She looked down at you and nodded as if to say she gave you permission to continue. Hooking a single finger beneath the crotch of her panties and pulling them to the side to give you a good view of her shaved pussy. You slowly lowered your face towards her privates letting your breath warm her as you draw close. When you got as close you could you gave it a couple of quick pecks with your lips and Dodger giggled giddily, she obviously wasn't used to being played with orally. You begin to lick her lightly and Dodger laughs a bit more but you continue. Each time you moved your tongue up her slit she grew more comfortable with it and started to enjoy it more. It wasn't long before she was squirming and you had to firmly hold her legs in your hands to stop them clasping around your head. You tasted her juices in your mouth and with every lash of your tongue, the noise of her wet pussy became more and more audible. Dodger began to jolt lightly as you began to focus your efforts on her clitoris to make her orgasm encroach more rapidly. This really pushed her over the edge, what were previously faint moans had become screams of pleasure. You could feel her shaking, barely containing her pleasure as if trying to hold on to make the feeling last that little bit longer but eventually the wall of pleasure overwhelmed her. Her hips bucked up and down you slid a couple of fingers up inside her searching for her G-spot helping extend her orgasm further and to both her and your surprise a jet a liquid was expelled out of her at the height of her orgasm. The fluid dripped off the leather of the couch and onto the carpet leaving a pool beneath her. Dodger shook unable to control her movements after cumming so hard.  
"Oh … my … God … how … did … you … do … that?" Dodger asked struggling to speak between spasms of pleasure and being out of breath from sheer exertion.  
You simply grin at her glad that you could make her have such a great orgasm and she obviously seemed to enjoy it.

Dodger gazes down and sees the bulge in your boxers her eyes widen slightly in curiosity.  
"It's your turn for some fun now," she says forcing you to sit onto the couch as she places herself between your legs.  
"Brooke this is about your pleasure. You don't have to do this for me. I'm here to do what you want me to do." you start to stand as you speak.  
"And this is what I want to do!" she growls in a playfully aggressive manner.  
You submit and allow her to push you back down onto your backside. She tugs the waistband of your boxers down to just bellow your knees and her eyes widen in awe. She gingerly takes it in her petite hands almost frightened of it. The right side of your mouth curls into a sly grin if she's intimidated by it now just how is she gonna react when it is fully engorged. She begins to lightly stroke your shaft, teasing the tip of your cock with a single finger from the other hand. Dodger dips her head down, opens her mouth and sticks her tongue out lick the head of your dick. Each pass of her soft tongue coats your tip in her saliva. You feel the spit begin to slide its way slowly down your shaft until it reaches your balls where it gathers. She then moves her attention away from your tip and brings her tongue down to your balls, forcing the puddled saliva to continue down making a mess on the couch, where she spends a good few seconds before slowly easing her way back up the length of your shaft. When reaching the tip again, rather than continuing to lick like you were expecting her to do, Dodger gaped her mouth wide and sealed her lips a few inches from the top of your dick. Once she was comfortable with the cock in her mouth she begins to gently rock her head back and forth easing herself into a rhythm. Her tongue clumsily flicked at your pillar trying to increase the pleasure she was giving you. Dodger was obviously quite inexperienced but you appreciated the gesture and effort she was putting in especially seeing as she was the one paying you for this. You ran a hand through her hair as she managed to push herself further down your cock. You felt her tense slightly and then heard and audible gag Dodger pulled back her lips leaving your cock. Leaving a string of saliva between her lips and your cock.  
"Oh God, are you alright?" you asked.  
She nodded in response coughing stopping her from speaking.  
You glance down at your penis to see a band of spit had formed just shy of the halfway point. Dodger too had noticed this and looked slightly disappointed for a second and then another look appeared on her face, one of determination. She had obviously recovered as she gripped your thighs hard and once again opened her mouth. Dodger inhaled a breath before taking you into her mouth. You feel her warmth once more, however, this time she managed to push herself just as far as the previous time without gagging. You raise an eyebrow at her but her eyes are screwed shut from the effort, a single tear creeps from the corner of her eye and down her cheek. She pushes herself another inch before she gags. She manages to keep the cock inside her mouth this time but she gags again. Her cheeks flush red. Once more she chokes. You didn't like this she was going to injure herself if she wasn't careful. You pull away from her and she exhales deep breaths and spits out a couple of globs of saliva onto your shaft. Once Dodger had recovered marginally she looked slightly angry at you for pulling away but only for a second. She realized she had only managed to get a tiny bit more of your length in her throat this time than before.

Dodger stands up and takes you by the hand leading you across the house, she was practically skipping in excitement on the way. You watch as a single drop of sweat makes its way down between her shoulder blades and down the small of her back. You reach your destination and watch in awe as she strips off the lacy white set of underwear. Her breasts were perky and her pink nipples were erect from her excitement. Dodger lies down on her back on the edge of the bed and spreads her legs inviting you in between them with the motion of a single finger. You walk up between her thighs and put your face close to hers.  
"I want that big cock inside of me," she begs as she bites your bottom lip lightly tugging on it.  
You place a hand on her waist and begin to tease her pussy with the head of your dick. An audible sound emanates from the friction, the juices from her excitement making itself known. Using Dodger's cum to lubricate yourself you continue to slide up and down Dodger's slit. Each pass Dodger's expression became more vacant. A small smile spreading across her face. Eventually, her eyes rolled into the back of her head and you felt pulses push through her body. With a single moan, your shaft was coated in a new layer of her cum. Dodger seemed to black out for a spit second but when she came to she was quite determined.  
"PUT IT IN! PUT IT IN! PUT IT IN!" Dodger screamed in frustration.  
Maybe that had been a little mean teasing her so long after she asked to be fucked.  
"Sorry Brooke, I'll be honest I like seeing your expression when you cum and I'll be concentrating on other things when we start having sex. I just wanted to see that smile once more." You say trying to make it sound innocent and you smile coyly.

You brush your dick head against her nether lips, as a natural reaction more than anything. Dodger shots a hateful glance at you expecting you to start teasing her pussy again. You begin slowly applying pressure grabbing her waist to help pull yourself into her. After struggling for a couple of seconds you manage to squeeze your tip into her pussy. Dodger squeals excitedly. Damn she was tight! You looked into her eyes as you eased yourself into her half inch by half inch. You stop when you were buried about half way inside of her, her eyes widened and she mouthed silent words to herself. You gently rocked back and forth slowly at first but building up pace with every insertion. Dodger begins to moan and you feel her walls begin to pulse around your girth. You pulled out until you felt the cold air on the head of your penis. Dodger looked upset, as if you had taken something she loved away from her, but that look did not last long. After half a second you pushed your way back in, her pussy practically dragging you back into her, once again reaching half way down your cock. Pulling out again as you go back in Dodger grabs you by the forearm and pulls you into her deeper. You plunge deeper inside of her with each thrust Dodgers hand grips your arm hard as you continue plowing your length into her. You begin to rub her clit with a couple of fingers. You manage to get most of your length in her before she begins to tremble aggressively with pleasure. Her cum lubricates your cock further but her pussy had tightened from her orgasm. You were unable to push in any further. Dodger had a look of exhaustion on her face and her grip on your arm had loosened revealing a red hand-print on your arm. You dip in and out a couple more times but she is completely out of it so you slowly remove yourself from her each movement making her pussy tremble and tighten meaning you cannot pull out further for a second or so. So you incrementally pulled yourself out of her tight hole. You push her legs together into a more comfortable position on the bed and start making your way to the door quietly.  
"Where do you think you are sneaking off to so soon?" Dodger croaked now sitting with her back resting up against the headboard.  
"Well, I was kinda assuming we were done when you appeared to be in a sex coma." You responded surprised she recovered so quickly.  
"We're done when I say we're done right? Well, I say you've made me cum so many times how about I return the favor" she grinned her pearly white teeth at you.  
"You just want me to fuck you more don't you?" you asked her "Don't pretend this is a selfless act of charity".  
"I have no idea what you are talking about and I am shocked that you would even suggest that," Dodger smirked putting a hand to her breast and pretending to be hurt by the accusation.  
"Brooke, I am sorry if I hurt your feelings, however, can I make it up to you?" you ask her blatantly overacting.  
Brooke stands and pushes you down onto the bed harshly.  
"Oh, I have a few ideas for your punishment." an evil grin spreads across her face.

Dodger pulls you by the arm back to the bed, puts you lying on your back and straddles her legs around your waist hovering her pussy over your cock. You felt a couple of drips of her cum land on your skin; she was obviously excited from the previous session or from the teasing talk or a little of both. Dodger reaches her hand around her back and guides you inside of her. She begins to grind your cock in a circular motion her pussy holding you like a vice. You kissed her on the neck as she increased the pace. She then, all of a sudden, changed motion instead of circling started moving up and down the sudden change taking you by surprise. You felt your orgasm encroaching.  
"I'm ... gonna cum ... Brooke," you manage to pant out between exhausted breaths barely holding on.  
"Not yet you don't! You are mine remember?" She responds assertively almost immediately stopping thrusting her hips up and down on top of you.  
The flow of pleasure rising from inside of you abated after a few unsatisfying seconds. You tried to thrust into her but she was leaning all of her body weight (what little of that there was) on to you and you were worn down by fatigue. Once Dodger was satisfied you weren't going to cum she begins to slide her ass up and down with an audible slap of your skin on her's. A look of concentration spreads across her face as she lifts herself up and down. Her tightness is excruciating and you feel the urge rising in your loins once more. This time, you don't tell Dodger you are about to come. SHIT! Dodger's movements halt she must have realized you were on the verge of cumming.  
"Uh uh uhhhh," she wags a finger at you. "this is your punishment remember?"  
You simply let out a groan in response.  
You feel her breath on your face as her head dips down slightly. The moist air escaping her mouth warming your face. Dodger once again lets you recover before dipping herself back into your lap. This was torture you had to stop this before you went crazy. A thought popped into your head. Dodger continued to ride you each slap of her butt with your thighs bringing you closer to your orgasm once more but you could hear Dodgers breathing deepen from effort and pleasure. Once she had built up a pace again you slowly edge your hand towards Dodger's clit. Her eyes, which had been closed, opened wide once your hand reached her skin. She knew exactly what you were doing. You began rubbing in a circular motion. Dodger redoubled her efforts by increasing the speed at which she was pushing herself onto you but you were determined and you withheld your orgasm. Dodger's pace halted to a crawl, her groans grew louder and you felt her body weight lift off you slightly. You picked her up, taking advantage of her exhaustion, and placed her on her back still continuing to rub her clitoris. You had once again avoided cumming but it was under your terms this time. You began to lightly plunge in and out of her. Dodger began to groan and you felt her spasm lightly around your cock signaling her orgasm was imminent. She began to scream; when you were sure she was on the verge of cumming you stopped for a second you grinned at her as if to say "How do you like it when the tables are turned" but you continued after a few seconds. Dodgers screaming returns and you feel her juices splash on your skin.  
"See how much nicer it feels to cum," you tell her.  
She simply nods in response.  
"I think it's actually my turn now; no more of this teasing stuff Brooke," you smile at her.  
You begin to slide your way in and out of Dodger's tight slit and after so long of edging your orgasm it approaches with astonishing speed. The walls of her pussy still pulsing slightly from the aftershocks of her orgasm which help to push you over the edge more quickly. You felt yourself about to cum but you felt you wanted to continue to fuck her forever. You hold on for as long as you can before pulling out. Streaks off your cum fly out of your tip onto her stomach, tits, neck and all the way up to her chin. This was a far more vast a quantity than you were expecting, obviously edging for so long had affected this. Dodger had a shocked look on her face as she stared down at the sheer quantity of the stripes of cum trailing their way up her body. You managed to take in the sight of Dodger coated in your cum before you collapsed next to her on the bed.

Sunlight flickers through the window the light awakening you from your slumber. You open your right eye a crack to an unfamiliar room. That is when you feel the pressure of a person's head gently resting on your chest, rising and falling in time with your steady breathing. It takes a second for your brain to process what had happened, remembering the events after work up until this point. That's right you thought to yourself you were at Dodger's place and must have passed out from sheer exhaustion. Normally after you and a client had concluded "business" you would part ways and end up back at your own apartment. You peered down at Dodger her breathing slow, her hair untidily splayed across your torso. Her small hand rested beside her head, you felt its coolness where your skin meet. She looked so peacefully like this. You could stare at her for hours. A thought suddenly entered you mind and your heart skipped a beat. What time was it? You managed to climb out from beneath her without waking her and silently exited the room to look for your pants. You found them where you left them folded up on the back of the chair. You pull on your boxer briefs and checked the time. Shit! You were late for work. You dialed a number and called your boss and explained you wouldn't be in until after lunch making up some excuse about working on a project at home late last night. You hang up the phone and exhaled audibly in relief.  
"Project huh? Is that what that was last night," A voice calls from the other side of the room. You spin around to see Dodger standing there in an oversized T-shirt smirking at you.  
"Oh, sorry did my phone call wake you?" you asked her wondering how long she had been stood there.  
"No, more like you stomping down the stairs," she smiled, "I kinda assumed this..." she gestured at you dressed in only your underwear "...was your job."  
You flinched slightly this is the first time a client had found out about your other job.  
"Nah, I just need the extra money right now. Living in LA is expensive as hell," you explain hoping she wouldn't pry further.  
She shrugged her shoulders in acceptance and padded her way into the kitchen. You continued to get dressed and started heading to the door when a head peeked around the corner.  
"Hey, do you want some breakfast?" Dodger brightly asked, "I know you don't have to be till after lunch."  
You halted on the spot and couldn't see any reason why not so you dropped your shoes on the floor with a clack and followed her to the kitchen. She made some coffee for you and handed it to you with a grin. She then began to open kitchen cabinets finding pots and pans. Wait, she was making a cooked breakfast for you. When she offered breakfast you were expecting a bowl of muesli or a slice of toast, not an omelet or whatever she was making. You take a seat and take a sip of coffee as Dodger rushes around the kitchen. You couldn't help but notice when she reached up into one of the higher up cabinets the large T-shirt raised above her waist reveling that she was not wearing any underwear. You took in the sight of the pale skin of her bare ass cheeks. Her legs were slightly parted and she was on the tips of her toes struggling to stretch for a pan. You manage to get a slight glimpse of her pussy lips as she stretches upwards. You hear a laugh that snaps you out of the trance you were in. You look up to see her looking over her shoulder at you.  
"Enjoying the view are you?" She grins.  
Dodger, to your disappointment finds the pan she was looking for and stops stretching upwards, the shirt falling beneath her waist and covering her up, and begins to start cooking. The smells of the food fill your nostrils making you realize how hungry you were. Last night had really taken its toll on you, more than you had thought. After a couple of minutes, she plops a plate in front of you and sits opposite you with her own. You eat the meal and drain the rest of your coffee.  
"That was delicious; Thank you," you say patting your stomach to help make your point.  
Dodger finishes her mouthful of food.  
"You're welcome" she giggles and puts her knife and fork on her plate.  
You stand and pick your plate and mug up and take hers in-hand as well. You take them to the sink and run the water washing off the residue on the dishes before placing them in the dishwasher. You look at your watch.  
"Shit. I have to go. Sorry. I've still got to go back home before going to work." You explain to her, "But hey, thanks a lot for the breakfast."  
You start walking to the front door again. You hear Dodger's bare feet behind you as her body weight hits you and her arms wrap around you from behind. You feel her breasts in the small of your back and her cheek resting against your shoulder blades. Her arms so tight you cannot move.  
"I seriously have to go, Brooke," you say sympathetically.  
This was a really odd situation. Dodgers arms loosen and you grab her hands and squeeze them reassuringly in one hand while opening the door with the other. You squeeze her hands once more before letting go and stepping out of the door. You lightly shut the door behind you. What in the hell had just happened?

You drive home and get ready for work. You turn off your second phone and place it on the side table. The day was pretty average other than your boss asking to see the project you were working on last night. Fortunately, you had done some work at home a couple of nights ago and he wouldn't know any different. After the day was done you were glad to be home. Grudgingly you turn on your cellphone hoping for no messages because honestly after last night you were exhausted and you could do with a night off. A notification on you phone tells you that you have two messages. Shit, you winced, no luck today then. You open the first. It was from one of your regulars. She was an older, married woman who regularly wanted "yoga tuition". You opened the next message it just contained the address of where you had to go. You did a double-take; you recognized that address. You found the pile of clothes you had hurriedly changed out of that morning, reached into the pocket of your jacket and found the notepad. You flipped it open and found the latest address. That's where you recognized it Dodger wanted to see you again after such a short amount of time. You were good at your job but you weren't good enough to warrant a second appointment within 24 hours. Unfortunately, you wouldn't have time to see both the clients so you have to make a decision. After thinking about it over a cup of coffee you made your mind up to see Dodger again partially out of curiously and partially because you wanted to see her again. You phoned your other client and made your excuses, got ready to go and made your way to your car. Once again driving across LA to Dodger's home. You step up to her front door and knock on the wood. She opens the door and tells you to take a seat on the couch.  
"I have to tell you something ..."

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_

 _Phew! That was a long one._

 _At this point I will be splitting the story into two separate story lines:_

 _Wherein you become involved in a relationship with Dodger (will involve more "conventional" sexual situations, Dodger may be more dominant of the character)_

 _Where you are blackmailing her (involves more hardcore stuff, the character is more dominant of Dodger, initially Dodger will dislike what is occurring (she may grow to like it not sure yet))_

 _As a side note I'm writing these pretty slowly so don't expect a huge outburst of chapters. I'm generally writing these chapters with spare 10-20 time slots over the course of several weeks. So there may be quite long gaps between chapters (apologies). I will try to say when new chapters are available on my Tumblr account which is . so feel free to follow me there if you are interested (I also post other stuff that may or may not interest some of you there on a semi-regular basis)._


End file.
